


I'm Sorry, I Didn't Mean Any Of It

by internalunrest



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Summer of Like, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Pete's recent pic of he and Mikey out to eat, and also because Fourth of July gives me unbearable Pikey feels. Short little snippet of what things are like between them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Didn't Mean Any Of It

“Dick,” Pete mutters under his breath as the guy who was next to him cuts him off. He’s nervous as hell. It’s probably best that LA traffic is never easy to navigate or he might actually be freaking out right now. Or bothering Patrick again, which, if he brings it up one more time Patrick might actually get mad.  
Pete just doesn’t know what to do. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Mikey since everything happened, because he has and he always gets nervous but it’s fine, it’s okay, it works out in the end. But this time he was really blatant with the lyrics. This time, he hasn’t seen Mikey in quite a while and he’s put out a fucking song about how much he was hurt. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck._  
All Pete wants to do is turn around, go home, but he’s turning onto Mikey’s street, and Mikey’s already on the porch, and there’s nothing else he can do but paste on a smile and pretend he’s absolutely _not freaking out_.  
-  
Dinner isn’t terrible. Not that he thought it would be, it’s just that, it definitely could have been. They’re not talking about anything serious really, which is fine, it’s good, Pete loves having Mikey around, they always seem to make each other laugh.  
Mikey’s finishing up a story he’s telling about Gerard. They’ve been sitting in the car in Mikey’s driveway for a handful of minutes. Pete’s laughing, because it’s funny, and the tension he felt (well, the tension he probably made up in his head) all night is almost gone.  
“Alright, well I guess-” Pete starts, ready to call it a night, when Mikey cuts him off.  
“You know I did mean it all,” he says, and it takes Pete a couple beats to catch up. He looks at Mikey, holds his gaze, and he can tell that he’s not done talking, so he waits. “I meant everything when I said it. And after. You know that, right? I didn’t just set out to fuck with you.”  
Pete hefts out a long sigh, his eyes drifting down to his lap. He gnaws on the inside of his lower lip for a few moments, thinking. Mikey puts his hand on Pete’s knee, and Pete lifts his head to look him in the eye. It’s getting dark outside, but the porch light on Mikey’s house illuminates the car’s interior enough to see. He keeps eye contact, searching Mikey’s expression, before he nods.  
“Yeah,” he croaks, and clears his throat. “Yeah. I just- yeah. I believe you,” he says, and he means it. He places his hand over Mikey’s, gives the other man a small squeeze. “I just,” he sighs again. “You know how I get. And we never talked about it.”  
Mikey turns his hand over in Pete’s and gives him a good squeeze in return. “I know,” he says, softly, and the gentleness in his voice makes something well up in Pete’s throat, and he swallows against it, willing it away. Mikey continues, “I didn’t know how to say anything. Didn’t know if I was allowed. And it hurt me, too, you know. Just because I- just because I ended things, it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t what I set out to do. But it had to happen. Didn’t it? I mean, we’re both doing really well. I’m doing really, really well lately. Aren’t you happy?” he asks, and Pete takes in a deep breath.  
He thinks about Bronx, who surprises Pete every single day. He thinks about Saint, about his precious laugh and his bright eyes. He thinks about Meagan, the person who keeps him grounded, who supports him in everything and still isn’t afraid to call him on his shit. He closes his eyes for a long moment, before opening them again to look at Mikey. Mikey, who is clean and sober, and who Pete is so proud of, and whose fiancé looks like she might be the best thing to happen to him in years.  
“Yeah,” he breathes, and he can’t help but smile. “I’m happy. I never knew I could be this happy,” he says, and it isn’t to stab at he and Mikey’s relationship, it’s just because it’s true.  
The edges of Mikey’s mouth pull up, and that smile looks so real that Pete’s own expression turns into a full-blown grin. “I’m happy too, P.” He flashes a momentary grin as well, before his face is schooled into its usual uninterested look. “I just wanted to say that, like, I was happy with you, when we were. Us. And I did what I needed to do, but I still loved you. Love you. You’re one of my favorite people in the world.”  
Pete leans his forehead on Mikey’s shoulder for a moment, eyes closed. “You’re one of mine too, Mikes. My sweet little dude,” he laughs, and Mikey joins him. Pete straightens up, squeezes Mikey’s hand one last time, and releases it. “Now get out, I can probably make it home before MJ puts Saint to bed.”  
One corner of Mikey’s mouth pulls up and he opens the passenger door. Before hopping out, he presses his mouth to Pete’s shoulder, not exactly a kiss but in a way, it is. Pete knows that it means they’re good. They always will be. He smiles, revs the engine, and raises his hand in a wave as Mikey shuts the door.  
He drives with the windows down and music loud, feeling light and happy. He’s going home to his family, and he couldn’t be any more grateful for the way his life has turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own, point them out to me if you find them. Enjoy!


End file.
